1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention is related to education question and answer devices. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a programmable question and answer device having combined testing and teaching modes of operation with multiple answer set programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of question and answer devices have previously been offered, they all suffered from various limitations and dificiencies. For example, some devices had only one or two answer sets which a student could easily memorize in a short time. This type of device would tend to induce a student to learn the answer pattern of an answer set rather than allowing him to concentrate on the subject matter of the question. This limitation, therefore, would essentially defeat the purpose of the device.
In more complex devices excessive time would be required for setting up complicated programming procedures. Consequently, the greater expense and extra time for these devices made them impractical for mass education and the general public.
In addition, many previous devices would merely indicate that a student's answer was correct. When a student answered incorrectly he would not immediately know the correct answer. Therefore, this type of device would not teach him new knowledge.
Another problem previously encountered was the large size of these testing devices. Since they could not be carried in a pocket their use was not accepted by the general public.
These problems have been solved a large extent by the present invention which provides the following: a large number of answer sets which can be simply programmed by inserting an activator strip into the device; selectively activated displays which permit combined testing and teaching modes of operation; and the unique utilization of low power, low cost, integrated circuits in order to yield a pocket-sized educational device for the mass market.